User blog:Flyingace4/The awakening.
Im attempting to write a story without wiki people. This wont end well. Chapter one: I DONT WANNA GO! Gunnar woke with a start, rubbing his head. It was 4:00 in the morning, who was out there? He threw on a robe and swung open the door, seeing Audun outside his door. "Audun, what are you doing here?" He groaned. He was used to Audun doing this, but he still did not appreciate it. "You'll never belive what I found!" Audun squealed with delight. "What?" "Its by Thor's cliff, so, go get ready!" He said, and sat on the small chair outside. Gunnar rolled his eyes, and went to go get dressed. A few minutes later he came back, wearing his favorite wool tunic and pants, with his leather satchel with some esentials in it. Knowing Audun, he knew he would need some things. Expecially his iron dagger. "So, what did you find at Thor's cliff?" He asked as they trudged up the hill. "Don't know, but it looks exciting." Audun smiled. They got to the top of the hill, and could see Thor's cliff just a bit off in the distance. He hopped off happily. Finally they arrived at Thor's cliff, and Gunnar looked around. "Where is it?" He asked. They cliff was as barren as it always was, with the exception of the scraggly tree at the tip. "There it is!" He motions at the tree. Gunnar sighs. "Audun, this tree has been there for years!!" He says. "You don't understand. I was digging in Raul's library, and I found this acient book." He says, pulling a scroll out of his satchel.He clears his throat. " 'The two hero's, arm in arm' '' To fight the evil that threatend's the land'' '' Sword in hand, bow on back'' '' They shall awaken the wizard'' '' Who enternaly rest's in the cradle of Thor. "'' "See? It means here! This tree!" Audun smiles. "It does not say specificly! It could mean Thor's shrine, and you dont know-" "Look, Gunnar, trust me! Come on!" He smiles. "Fine. What do you want me to do?" Gunnar sighed. "Ok, I did some more digging, and I found this," He pointed to the leather cover of a book he had just pulled from his bag, "And it has an awakening spell, mabye we can use it!" He smiles. "We are not wizards, Audun! We cant!" Gunnar said. "We can try." Audun smiles. He turn around and flips open the book. "Excita, senex. Excitate vos e somno, Surgere Non occidet ultra sol, et quiescant. Sed hoc tempus, et erit tibi Surge surge Surge!" Audun yells, pointing to the tree. Nothing happens. "See, Audun? I told you it wouldn't wo-" Gunnar's voice trails off as the tree starts to glow. The wood cracks and splinters, and golden light spills out. Suddenly it flashes, and the tree was gone. Floating where it stood was a girl, with glowing eyes and a long white dress. Her eyes fade and she falls to the ground, leaving Audun and Gunnar shocked. The book fell out of Auduns hand. The girl blinked her eyes a few times, slowly rising. "Oh, thank you! I have been so tired, and 1,000 years as a tree is a bit boring after a while. Im Inger, and you are?" She asked. Gunnar and Audun stood in silence, mouths gaping open. "Uh..I...um.. Gunnar. THis is uh..ah.. Audun. yes." Gunnar shook his head. "Yeah, yeah." Audun nodded. 'Names gathered from http://babynames.net/all/old-norse?page=9'Languages gathered from google translate Category:Blog posts